Friend and Love
by jiyi13
Summary: Ganti judul/Ino hanya bisa memandangi laki laki bermata onyx tanpa berkedip, melihat senyuman yang sangat manis terpatri di bibir tipis itu , rasanya Ino seperti tersihir sangat jarang melihat dia tersenyum tulus tanpa kepalsuan,


**Friend and Love**

 **cast : Ino Yamanaka, Sai ,Gaara**

 **Rating:T**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **WARNING: TYPO,Ooc,Dll**

 **Ini cerita pertama saya dan masih bealajar di duni FFN**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1**

Ino hanya bisa memandangi laki laki bermata onyx tanpa berkedip, melihat senyuman yang sangat manis terpatri di bibir tipis itu , rasanya Ino seperti tersihir sangat jarang melihat dia tersenyum tulus tanpa kepalsuan,

"Aku tak percaya dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu jika melihat Bunga Sakura" gumam Ino

Ino melangkah menghampiri Sai yang sedang menatap Bunga sakura bermekaran

" Sai... ?"

" Ino sedang apa kau disini hm?" ucap Sai lembut

" ya.. tentu saja aku ingin menemui mu Baka kau kan menyuru ku untuk kesini" Teriak Ino

" ish.. kau Itu jangan terlalu galak Ino "

"memang nya kenapa Kalau aku galak hah?" teriak Ino dengan mengernyit kan dahinya

"Aku takut Nanti teman ku ini tak Laku" Sai merangkul Ino dengan senyuman maut nya tapi sayang senyuman maut nya tak bisa membuat sahabat nya itu luluh justru semakin kesal

Ctakk

Ino menjitak kepala Sai dengan Wajah kekesalan nya, bibir nya mengerucut wajah nya merah padam menahan Emosi.

" Ish.. Kau juga jangan banyak tersenyum, Itu membuat mu mengerikan"

Sai menggaruk tengkuk ny dan tersenyum membuat matanya menyipit

" Kau selalu memperhatikan ku Ino apa kau menyukai ku? "

" Tentu saja aku menyukai mu,Kau kan Sahabat yang Terlalu Unik" Goda Ino, Ino menyeringai membuat Sai terkekeh geli

"ya aku juga menyukai mu" Ino membeku kali ini Sai menjawab godaan yang sering di lontarkan gadis Yamanaka itu dengan santai nya

"Hey Ino, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sai sambil memegang bahu mungil ino

"H-hahha a-ku baik baik saja ,ayo kita pulang ini sudah terlalu sore aku takut Ibu ku mencemaskan ku" ucapan nya membuat sai mengernyitkan dahinya, dia menganggap Ino aneh, kenapa Ino ingin buru buru pulang biasanya dia selalu mengajak sai jalan jalaan dulu

"Kau kenapa,apa kau sakit?" Ucapan Sai membuat Ino menoleh

"Tidak aku hanya lelah saja," jawab Ino cepat

Mereka berdua berjalan, Keheningan membuat Ino canggung ini bukan dirinya yang selalu cerewet seper cerewet

Menjadi pendiam Ya ini kejadian langka Nona Yamanaka hanya diam saambil memikirkan ucapan Sai tadi, dia bertanya tanya apa ucapan sai tadi benar atau tidak dia ingin menanyakan nya kepada Sai tapi dia takut ucapan Sai hanya candaan semata

"Sai kenapa kau bisa tersenyum hanya melihat bunga sakura?" akhirnya Ino memecahkan keheningan, bibirnya gatal ingin berbicara

Langkah Sai berhenti "Aku... Karena Bunga Sakura mengingatkan ku kepadanya" Ucapan Sai terlalu datar dia rasanya enggan menanyakan kenapa Ino menanyakan tentang hal itu

"Maksud mu siapa?"Ino Menatap sai dari samping mencoba membaca ekspresi Sai

"Ah- ini sudah terlalu Sore aku ingin menyelesaikan lukisan ku" Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan dia berjalan cepat meninggal kan Ino yang masih terdiam

"Baiklah"ucap ino lirih

INO Pov

"tadaima" Kenapa sepi sekali,Ah aku lupa Ayah kan sedang pergi ke Luar Kota terkadang aku sangat kesepian andai Ibu-ku masih hidup pasti aku tak akan merasakan kesepian

Aku Langsung menuju ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur , aku menutup mata, memikirkan kejadian Tadi aku ber andai andai kalau yang di katakan Sai tadi adalah benar tapi...Itu tidak mungkin dia, sedang dekat dengan perempuan lain Sai mengatakan nya dia tertarik kepada Senior cantik itu

"Hhhha"Aku hanya bisa menghela napas ,Aku tertidur dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

 **Normal Pov**

Ino sekolah di Konoha High School Satu sekolah dengan Sai dan se kelas di kelas 11-b IPA

Ino hanya diam di dalam kelas dia tidak berangkat bersama Sai, karena Sai mempunyai urusan penting Aquamarine- _nya_ melihat selulet laki laki berambut merah dia tau siapa laki laki itu laki laki Imut banyak di gilai Wanita , termasuk dirinya tapi sekarang Ino tidak menjadi Fans Girl nya , Ya dia benar benar tak suka laki laki angkuh dia mundur karena tau sifat buruk laki laki itu. Dia selalu bergumam menyebalkan jika melihat Tuan Sabaku terhormat, itu dulu dan sekarang dia menyukai tetangga sekaligus sahabat nya

Terkadang Ino bingung kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada sahabat nya

Di pikir pikir Sai memang baik , lembut Tapi cukup Playboy bukan tipe orang yang menjalin hubungan serius , lebih tepat nya dia berkencan tanpa status yang jelas

Ino ingat perkataan Sai waktu itu..

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Kenapa kau tak pernah jelas menjalin hubungan Sai?"Ucap Ino dengan nada lembut, mereka sedang melihat bintang di taman mungkin banyak yang berpikir mereka sepasang kekasih yang sedang menghabiskan malam minggu ._

" _Aku tak tertarik jika harus berpacaran,ini sangat merepotkan"Ucapan Sai terkesan dingin dan datar tak ada Emosi yang terpancarkan di wajah nya_

" _Kenapa? Apa alasan nya" Matanya menatap Lekat gestur tinggi itu_

" _kenapa? Kenapa Kau ingin tau?" Sai mengalih kan pandangan nya tepat ke Mata Aquamarine- Ino_

" _Tentu saja aku ingin tahu, kau harus terbuka seperti dulu lagi Sai apa salah nya jika_ _ **sahabat**_ _mu ini ingin tau" Ucap Ino menekankan kata sahabat_

" _Karena Wanita itu cerewet,menyebalkan,dan sulit ku percayai"_

" _Jika memang seperti itu kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan ku, jika itu alasan nya sangat sulit di mengerti Sai, aku tau itu hanya alasan mu kau memang tak mau terbuka pada ku"Ucapan Ino membuat hatinya panas,Sai tak tau apa yang harus dia katakan dia hanya ingin mengubur masalalu yang kelam itu_

" _Kau berbeda , kau bukan orang baru dalam hidup ku,hanya kau yang membuat ku nyaman"Ucap Sai tulus Ino hanya diam enggan untuk berbicara_

" _Ayo Pulang,aku lelah Ino"Ucapan Sai membuat nya tersadar_

 _Flshback off_

Ino menghela napas ini sangat membingungkan sebenar nya apa yang di sembunyikan Sai dari nya kenapa Sai begitu sulit membuka hatinya

Seharus nya Sai tau jika dia tak perlu membuat diri nya menjadi penasaran

"Katanya wanita Merepotkan tapi kenapa dia menyukai Tayuya"gumam Ino dia melihat Sai bersama Tayuya di lapang basket sedang berbicara

Ino keluar dari kelas nya dia menuju ke atap ingin melupakan sejenak yang telah terjadi antara Sai

 **Krieet**

Ino membuka pintu atap dan dia duduk di bangku , mata nya mulai terpejam

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"Ino membuka mata nya melihat selulet laki laki bersurai merah yang bertanya kepadanya dia kenal laki laki itu Tuan Sabaku

"Bukan urusan mu Sabaku-san"Ucaap Ino dengan nada datar

Gaara mendekati Ino "kheh ya aku tau Yamanaka"Ino mengerutkan dahi nya

"Bagaimana kau tau Nama ku?"Ucap Ino penasaran

Gaara menyeringai"Tentu saja aku tau kau mempunyai Name tag"Gaara melihat reaksi Ino Wajah Ino memereh malu dan marah pada dirinya sendiri dia merasa bodoh

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku menyukai mu dan berpikir mencari tau tentang mu , jangan harap nona"Gaara menyeringai

"A-pa kau bilang aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir seperti itu , Itu hanya ada dalam mimpi mu"Ucap Ino sinis "Kau terlalu percaya diri Sabaku No Gaara" Ino berdiri dan keluar dari atap dia benar benar kesal sangat kesal Ino bersumpah sarapah menuju kelas nya

"Dasar laki laki sialan"Gumam Ino dia mempercepat langkah nya dan...

 **Brughhh**

"ittai ouwh sakit sekali hidungku yang mancung"Ino kesakitan dia menabrak punggung seseorang , dia mendongak

"Apa kau baik baik saja Ino?"yang Ino tabrak tak lain adalah Sai dia sangat Khawatir dengan ke adaan Ino

"Apa kau tak lihat hidungku yang cantik Ini memerah bodoh,"Ino benar benar kesal dan marah

"Maaf ,tapi kau sendiri yang salah jalan terburu buru , kesakitan pun kau tetap saja narsis"

Ucapan Sai membuat Ino memerah ya benar dia yang salah dia tak memperhatikan jalan,

"yaya kau benar aku yang salah sudah lah jangan di perpanjang ayo kita ke kelas" Ino dan Sai berjalan bersama

Sesampai nya di kelas Ino langsung duduk di kursi nya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun kepada Sai ,bahkan Sai sendiri benar benar heran dengan perubahan sikap Ino

Sebenar nya Ino hanya cemburu kepada Sai dan marah dia tak mau terbuka kepada Ino sebenar nya apa arti sahabat bagi Sai ,seharus nya dia mencurahkan semuanya kepada sahabat, dia bisa berbagi beban dengan Ino tak perlu menanggung nya sendiri

Andai dia semanis Tayuya apa Sai akan berpaling dan melihat dirinya sebagai gadis

Dia cemburu sangat cemburu tayuya benar benar beruntung dapat di sukai Sai sahabat nya

Ino yakin mereka kalau jadian,akan lama karena Ino tau jika Sai membicarakan seorang gadis dia akan serius.. tapi pembicaraan Sai waktu itu juga membuat nya bingung.

"Jika dia mencintai Tayuya aku rela asalkan dia bahagia"gumam Ino matanya benar benar panas Ingin menangis rasanya sakit

Menyukai nya membuat ku gelisah..

Karena dia sahabat terbaik ku.

Orang yang mengerti ku. Jika dia tau apa yang kurasakan sekarang

Mungkinkah dia tidak menjauhi ku dengan apa yang ku rasakan sekarang

[Painkiller by Spica]

Melempar dan bolak-balikkan badan, maka aku terbangun

Aku belum bisa melupakan kamu seperti aku memiikirkan kamu, yang meninggalkanku setelah menangis dan tertawa

Aku ingin tahu apakah aku akan merasa lebih baik jika sudah melihat kamu

Maka aku membawa fot0 kamu keluar dari dalam laci ku

 **TBC**

 **Makasih sudah mau membaca fic gaje ini mohon Review**

tolong review please , silakan kasih saran apapun jika tulisan saya bener bener ancur

Itu akan jadi motipasi saya, untuk kejalan yang benar(?)


End file.
